


For Your Entertainment

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: Vines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: “Sammy, I told Amara that I needed you and you needed me, and she gave that to me.  I never thought about it as much as when I thought I was giving my life for you. I need you Sammy! Not want, NEED.”





	For Your Entertainment

When Amara and Chuck are leaving the Garden, Amara says she wants to give Dean what he needs the most. As Dean is standing in the Garden Sam appears. They are both shocked but come together and hug, so relieved that the whole thing is over, and everyone is alive. After a few minutes of kissing and talking they notice a note. Reading it they find that the Garden has vines that can be manipulated in any way they want. They both look at each other and know what they need to do. Dean’s predatory smile is enough to make Sam shiver.

“Sammy, I think maybe that these vines can be useful to our sex life.” Dean goes to a vine and touches it. He’s ecstatic when it moves over, grabs Sam's ankles and wrists, and like lightning Sam is wrapped around to the nearest tree. Dean's having the time of his life watching the vines dominate Sam.

“Wow that’s awesome! All I had to do was think about what I wanted, and it just did it. Get real comfy, Sammy, cause you ain't getting out till I've had my wicked way with you.” he flirts, wicked smile adorning his face.

“Amazing, Dean. They feel alive. And they're so strong...” Sam attempts to move an arm, but frowns when his arm doesn't even move. He struggles a little, but no matter what he does, the vines maintain their restraint on Sam, not letting him move.

Dean, upon seeing this, exclaims, “Awesome!! Well, whaddya say we test this out some more?” He thinks about Sam being naked and some extra vines come out and gently work off his clothes without letting him out. They reach inside Sam's shirts, gently pulling to make them slide off, and then once that's done, they turn to the inside Sam's pants and boxers, one working them off, the others teasing Sam's cock, keeping Sam right on the edge, making him buck into the vines.

Sam is not sure what to make of this, but he trusts his brother like no one else. Amara didn't have a lot of people she cared about, but Dean was one of them. If the sister of God left this for Dean to use with Sam, it must be ok.

But then, he begins to feel very vulnerable and exposed like this, everything on display, unable to do anything but let Dean decide what he wanted to do with him. Dean is just staring at Sam's naked body with a look of wonder and lust. But then, he puts his plan into action. With a thought, the extra vines adopt hand like tendencies, ideal for what Dean has planned. And they do, as Dean's mind has them begin to caress Sam’s skin like a lover’s hands, sliding up his thighs and chest. Dean's smile never changes as he listens to Sam.

“Oh god, Dean. Feels so good. So soft.”

Sam closes his eyes, unable to focus on anything but the touch, and just lets the vines continue to caress him. They slide under his balls and curl around his cock. Combined with the stroking on his legs, it works him into a hardness, making him moan. Dean is just watching it all and can’t take his eyes off of Sam. The sight of Sam wrapped around the tree, exposed for Dean to have his way with Sam and Sam not being able to do a damn thing about it, and letting these vines do everything he wants to do to his brother. His smile turns wicked as the vines slide up and over Sam’s mouth and begin to tighten, cutting off his ability to speak. Sam’s eyes snap open in a slight panic.

“It's okay, Sammy. I'm right here. I won’t let them hurt you.” Sam manages to take a few deep breaths and visibly relaxes.

The vines around his cock pump up and down making his hardness unbearable. The vines around his mouth held firm as he can't hold back his louder moans from his hard cock swelling still. His body was heading to a huge orgasm fast, but right when he's ready to tip over the edge, the vines move away from his cock and all their movement stops. His moaning turns into whimpering behind the vine in his mouth, so desperate to come, but left at this unbearable hardness as he remains immobilized by the vines. He panted heavily, trying so hard to stay conscious, despite how tempting it was to black out. At one point, he notices Dean and his half-lidded eyes filled with lust. Then almost suddenly, the vines were moving his body away from the tree. At first he's elated at thinking Dean's finally going to fuck him, but that quickly fades as the vines move him right in front of Dean. Sam still can't move on his own, so the vines are essentially holding him vertically right in front of Dean, like Sam's on the rack bound and gagged for Dean and Dean's right below him. And his heart starts to pound and his cock starts to get hard again when he realizes he's positioned just so that it's hanging free, right in front of Dean's face, ready for Dean to do whatever he wants with it.

Dean smiles up at Sam, knowing Sam is completely helpless, and teases Sam by taking just the tip into his mouth and just letting out a hot breath, knowing he was successful as he hears Sam whimpering.  
Then he start to lick and suck Sam's clearly aroused cock. Which he knows is getting him the response he wants when Sam's moaning gets louder. And right when he feels Sam almost get ready to tip over again, he stops. Nope. Can't have that. Sam's at his mercy, so he comes Dean's way or not at all. Time for reinforcements. With a thought, the vines wrap around Sam's balls and the base of his cock. Holding ridiculously tight, but somehow not agonizingly painful. Other vines come up behind Sam, and begin to slide inside Sam’s hole, holding firm when Sam starts to buck at the intrusion. Before long, Sam's practically fucking himself on the vines in his ass, as it hits his prostate over and over. Feeling so aroused by them, but unable to come because of his cock bound by Dean's command, it's not long before he loses his verbal filter to the overstimulation. Which is all the prompting Dean needs to let the vine over his mouth go, so he can hear exactly what this is doing to Sam.

“Dean let me come, please! Feels so good. Can't move anything, cock bound, fucked in the ass by a plant, and I've never been so aroused in my-mmmmmm.”

The vines go up to cover his mouth again, cutting him off, as the vines keep making him buck, Dean sucking his bound cock, helpless to do anything but take it all, the moaning behind the gag now consistent as it all hits him at once, Without the restraint on his balls and cock from the vines he would have already come. His whole body feels like a live wire, twisting and burning. He's building up to such a hardness he feels he might explode. He can't move or speak, but Dean watches as they reach the moment they've both been waiting for; Sam's arousal is at just the right hardness before the perfect climax, and he's looking down at Dean, begging with his blissed out eyes to let him come, tears streaming steadily down his face. Dean comes off his cock with a grin at this. There’s muted moaning coming from Sam behind the vines and Dean watches Sam continue to both fuck himself on the vines in his ass, and dry hump the air, unable to control his body's need for friction. But Dean decides to tease Sam just a little bit more, so he watches Sam's begging eyes turn desperate as he watches Dean back up a couple of steps just to look at his masterpiece of lust. Sam’s cock is leaking almost like a faucet and a deep reddish purple. It can’t move because the vines have it secured but that's not stopping Sam from dry humping the air trying to just get something, anything, to make him release. Dean counts to 30 just to get Sam a little more towards his speeding freight train of an orgasm. He comes closer agonizingly slowly, looking as Sam is so far gone from the lust he’s hanging his head down, the eyes now at a whole new level of desperation, so desperate his body is violently shaking at the anticipation of what he has to know is coming. Upon reaching Sam, Dean looks Sam right in the eyes, listening to him clearly say, “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.” behind the gag,  
and with a devilish grin Dean wills the vines to release Sam's cock and balls, takes Sam’s cock down his throat to the root and sucks hard. After a half second, Sam is screaming so loudly he's not even trying to hold it back, lasting for at least 20 seconds straight, even behind the gag. His whole body was one locked muscle as his cock shot down Dean’s throat. It feels like forever before he could began to regain any coherent thinking, and even then, he passes out for about 45 seconds while the vines hold him in place, before Dean finally has them simply lower Sam so now they're face to face.

 

When Sam finally wakes up, first few things he realizes is a) he's still bound and gagged. B) he's now face to face with Dean. And c) Dean's reaching for his gagged face, cradling Sam's head in his hands, as he begins to speak,

“Sammy, I told Amara that I needed you and you needed me, and she gave that to me. I never thought about it as much as when I thought I was giving my life for you. I need you Sammy! Not want, NEED.” He removes the gag long enough to kiss Sam deeply and look into his eyes as he holds Sam in place.

Sam is so blissed out and happy he can’t really put his thoughts into words. He's bound and gagged by vines controlled by Dean, and he couldn't feel more safe and protected if he tried. Sam's only thought was that this was the best gift he had ever been given. His big brother taking care of him in every way possible. His Dean showing him just how much he loves him. His lover holding him in such a way he just couldn't ignore. Sam never wanted to be anywhere else than with Dean however and wherever they might end up. His love for his brother is huge and that love is returned just as much or more. He silently thanked Chuck and Amara for this special gift.


End file.
